denmark cat
by BadNordic5
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si una mañana te levantases y vieras que te ha aparecido cola y orejas de gato? Eso es lo que le pasa a Dinamarca un día al levantarse.¿Qué harán los nórdicos para ayudarle?¿Por qué Noruega actúa tan raro ante el danés? Norden principalmente, menciones de sufin y hongice


**Capítulo 1**

Dinamarca se levanto por la mañana sintiéndose algo extraño, pero no le dio importancia, creía que se le pasaría conforme pasara el tiempo. Fue a la cocina y vio allí a Sealand, este le miraba extrañado.

-¿Pasa algo Sealand?- le preguntó un rato después de que la micro nación siguiera mirándole.

-Tío Den,¿por que tienes orejas de gato en la cabeza?-preguntó a su vez Peter, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza por parte del mayor, que se llevó las manos a la cabeza y tocó las orejas.

Mathias contuvo el grito que pugnaba por abandonar su boca, lo logró hasta que al sealandés se le ocurrió tirarle de la cola, en ese momento Dinamarca dejó escapar un grito, tras ese grito Mathias acabó debajo de la mesa temblando como un flan, de golpe se oyeron pasos de alguien que venia corriendo, esos eran Finlandia y Suecia, que vieron al pequeño, este tenía cara de extrañado.

- ¿Quién ha chillado?-pregunto Finlandia

- El tío Den-le dijo feliz

- ¿Por qué?-le miro Suecia

- Porque le he tirado de la colita-le dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Colita?-dijeron ambos, sorprendidos

Peter asintió, Finlandia tenia la respiración agitada mientras buscaba algún sitio donde sentarse, por otro lado Suecia tenía una mirada aterradora, como se encontrara al danés lo iba hacerle papilla.

Tino se percató en ese momento que la mesa temblaba, se agachó y miró debajo. Allí estaba Dinamarca. Tenía cola y orejas de gato negras. Finlandia no sabía si debía reírse o tratar de tocar las orejas. Decidió que lo primero era sacarle de debajo de la mesa.

-Tanska, venga, sal de ahí-trataba de convencer al danés, que se limitaba a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza. Finlandia suspiró y se levantó, dispuesto a decírselo a Suecia para que sacara de su escondite a Mathias. Al salir de la cocina, se encontró con Islandia y Noruega hablando con el sueco, los tres se giraron a ver a Finlandia.

- ¿Lo has encontrado?-le preguntó Berwald

- Sí-le confirmo-Debajo de la mesa, parece una gelatina-

Los hermanos se dirigieron a la cocina y se acercaron a la mesa dónde se asomaron, se percataron de las orejas y la cola de gato que tenía, Emil no sabía si reír o echarle fotos para recordarlo por si eso desaparecía con el tiempo.

Lukas miró al danés y agachándose un poco le agarró de la camiseta, sacándolo fuera de la mesa y obligando a Dinamarca a incorporarse, una vez logrado eso el noruego le soltó y todos miraron a Mathias, fijándose que la cola y las orejas eran de color negro.

Emil le miraba desde detrás y no pudo resistir el impulso de tocarle las orejas. La cara de Mathias enrojeció y dejó escapar un gemido, provocando que el islandés las soltase al momento y que el noruego sonriera maliciosamente.

Mathias se apartó de ellos y trató de normalizar su respiración lo logró echó un vistazo a su alrededor, los demás nórdicos no le quitaban la vista de encima, lo que más llamó la atención del danés fue la expresión que mostraba el noruego. No auguraba nada bueno. Mathias retrocedió, pero se encontró con que la mesa estaba a su espalda y no pudo retroceder más. Eso dio la oportunidad a Noruega para volverlo a sujetar de la camiseta y lo hubiera arrastrado escaleras arriba si Islandia no se hubiera interpuesto. Lukas le fulminó con la mirada por haberse entrometido entre él y el danés, Islandia cogió a Mathias y le llevo a su cuarto pero su hermano comenzó a seguirle. Una vez dentro de la habitación del menor de los nórdicos, Emil le cerro la puerta delante de las narices de Noruega, echo la llave, pero ambos sabían que no lo retendría mucho tiempo, tenían que pensar algo.

Mathias observaba a Emil dando vueltas por toda la habitación pensando en como podría proteger al danés de su hermano, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea, cogió su móvil y escribió algo, lo dejo en su sitio, solo había que esperar la repuesta, Islandia se sentó al lado del danés y empezó acariciarle la cabeza, mientras este ronroneaba ante el contacto de el islandés.

- Te gusta que te acaricien-le dijo sonriendo

Dinamarca asintió, de pronto se oyó el teléfono de el islandés, que este se acerco y se le dibujo una sonrisa.

- Te vas de aquí-determinó Emil

- ¿Pero cómo?-le preguntó la representación danesa-Tenemos a tu hermano haciendo la guardia-

- ¿Quién ha dicho que sea por la puerta?-le dijo Islandia sonriendo mientras abría la ventana y por ella se asomaba Hong Kong.

Mathias miraba a ambas naciones sin entender hasta que Islandia le indicó con un gesto que se acercase. Dinamarca obedeció y le miró.

-Vas a irte con Xiang hasta que todo esto acabé-le aclaró Emil viendo la confusión de Mathias. Este asintió y empezó a salir por la ventana mientras Lukas comenzaba a aporrear la puerta.

Mathias le miro confuso, Emil se acerco a su cama y saco de debajo de esta un martillo, después saco unas tablas con clavo, se puso en la puerta y empezó a clavarlas para impedir que su hermano abriera la puerta y así darle más tiempo a las otras dos naciones pudieran huir.

Hong Kong ya estaba en el suelo mientras Mathias seguía agarrado a la cornisa de la ventana.

- ¿Quieres bajar ya?-le pidió el joven asiático

- Me voy a matar-dijo asustado Mathias mientras miraba al suelo

- Los gatos caen de pié-le indicó el hongkonés conteniendo la risa a duras penas.

Dinamarca lo había olvidado, tenía rasgos gatunos, se soltó lanzándose a la calle donde cayó de pie, pero con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió y se dio cuenta que estaba de una pieza, salto de alegría y Xiang lo cogió de la camiseta llevándoselo de ahí, mientras Emil les veía marchar y pensaba en algún método para despistar a su hermano, ya que la puerta de su habitación estaba a punto de venirse abajo.

Cuando les vio desaparecer, suspiró y se encaramó a la ventana, aguardando a que su hermano derribara la puerta. La puerta como había previsto se vino abajo y dejo ver un furioso noruego que inspeccionó toda la habitación de arriba a abajo, de lado a lado.

- ¿Dónde esta?-le preguntó Noruega enfadado

- ¿Quién?-le miró fingiendo confusión la nación más joven

- No te hagas el idiota-le recriminó el mayor-Hablo de Anko-

- No tengo ni idea-le dijo Islandia acostándose en la cama y cogiendo un libro

- No me mientas-le dijo Noruega arrebatándole el libro-Te lo trajiste aquí contigo-

Emil no dijo nada solo calló, esperaba que fuera el mayor quien dijera algo.

-Dime dónde está-dijo Lukas apretando los puños, mientras recorría de nuevo la habitación con la mirada.

No encontró nada, bufó y salió de allí dando un portazo. Emil le miró irse y se levantó de la cama, acercándose a la ventana para después saltar y seguir el camino recorrido por el danés y el hongkonés. Se acerco a la puerta para comprobar que estaba cerrada, volvió a la ventana y se dispuso a saltar como había echo otras vez cuando su hermano no le dejaba estar con su novio, una vez en el suelo miro para su habitación para comprobar que nadie le había visto y se encamino a dónde se había ido Xiang con el danés, lo que no sabía el islandés que su hermano lo había visto todo.

Emil se encaminó hasta la casa de China y allí vio a todos los habitantes de la casa mirando al danés como si fuera la cosa más rara que hubieran visto. Al entrar oyó algo de su conversación.

-Esto es culpa de _ahen_ aru-decía Yao frunciendo el ceño, mientras Taiwan acariciaba el pelo a Mathias y este ronroneaba.

Japón por otra parte, no hacía más que tomar fotos al danés mientras dibujaba algo.

Islandia carraspeó y todos se volvieron a mirarle.

-¿Seguro que Noruega no te ha seguido?- le preguntó Xiang acercándose a él.

Este negó con la cabeza y el danés suspiró aliviado, sabía que el noruego no se rendiría, pero por ahora estaba a salvo.

Lo que todos ignoraban era que el susodicho noruego les observaba a través de la ventana mientras apretaba los dientes al ver como la joven taiwanesa acariciaba a Mathias, como se atrevía esa asiática a tocar al danés que era de su propiedad, bueno aun no lo era, pero sería muy pronto, Lukas conjuró un hechizo para oír toda la conversación.

- ¿Cómo estas seguro de que ha sido Inglaterra-san?-le preguntó Japón sin parar de echar fotos

- Japón tiene razón-dijo Hong Kong mirando a China-Podría a ver sido Lukas o Rumanía, aparte de Inglaterra esos dos también juegan con magia-

- Tienes razón aru-dijo China pensando-Por ahora se quedara aquí, podríamos preguntar a esos dos de forma indirecta, sin revelarle la identidad de Mathias-

- Que listo eres Yao-le alabó Mei sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Mathias, que se había acomodado en su regazo.

Todos los presentes observaban al danés, que parecía más gato que persona.

- Taiwán-le llamo China- ¿Podría pasar la noche Dinamarca contigo?

Nadie pudo decir nada pues Taiwán había dicho gran sí, Lukas tuvo que apretar los puños para no entrar ahí y sacar al danés de la cola, solo era cuestión de esperar hasta la noche.

Los asiáticos estuvieron levantados hasta bien entrada la noche, luego cada uno fue a su habitación. Emil y Xiang compartían cama, al igual que Mei y Mathias.

La joven asiática cayó rendida al momento mientras que Mathias no podía evitar estar inquieto, sabía que algo iba mal, su instinto se lo decía, pero no sabía el que. Lukas entro en casa cuidadosamente en la casa de los asiáticos sin hacer mucho ruido, fue buscando la habitación de la taiwanesa, pero abriendo las puertas se encontró a su hermano en los brazos del hongkonés como odiaba a ese muchacho, pero no era el momento de ponerse sobreprotector, ya tendría tiempo, siguió buscando la habitación de Mei. Cuando por fin la encontró, le dio un ataque de celoso a ver como la joven abraza a SU anko, se acerco al danés y empezó a mover al danés para que se levantara pero este solo se acariciaba las orejas de vez en cuando.

Con ayuda del troll lo sacó fuera de la casa, se disponía a emprender el camino de vuelta, cuando el danés abrió los ojos, Lukas ordenó al troll que sujetase al danés mientras este trataba de bajarse. Noruega se encaminó hasta un callejón que parecía bastante limpio y por el cual no pasaba nadie, ambos entraron al callejón, Lukas lanzó un conjuro para que nadie pudiera ver su intimidad ni oírlos, el noruego ordeno a su troll que le soltara y así lo hizo, Dinamarca le miro asustado, el noruego se acerco a él y comenzó a besarle. Mathias abrió mucho los ojos y se dejó llevar, le gustaba lo que el noruego le hacía sentir, pero se tensó cuando las manos del noruego comenzaron a recorrer su piel. Eso le arrancaba gemidos. Lukas sonrió e introdujo la lengua en la boca del danés y empezó a recorrerla, tocando los puntos más sensibles de ella en el momento adecuado, entre esos besos Mathias soltaba gemidos, al cabo de unos minutos se separaron por falta de aire.

- Te voy hacer mío ahora-le susurró y acto seguido le mordió el lóbulo haciendo que Mathias gimiera y su cara adoptara un ligero color rojo ante las palabras dichas por el noruego.

Mathias se estremeció cuando Lukas comenzó a acariciarle las orejas, sentía que unas corrientes eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo, esa sensación hacía que el danés se sintiera indefenso y buscara el contacto físico con el otro nórdico. Mathias busco los labios del menor y los encontró, Dinamarca no quería rendirse tan rápido, si Lukas atacaba sus orejas él atacaría su zona, esa era el rulo.


End file.
